Sir Pellinore of Listenoise
Sir Pellinore of Listenoise, The Hunter of the Questing Beast Age: 554 rejuved to 20, deceased. M: 14+5=19- Sir Pellinore often leads a band of apprentices on his hunts and is skilled at small unit tactics, though he would be overwhelmed if put in command of anything larger then a platoon. I: 18+22=40- Sir Pellinore is probably the best tracker in the Imperial Trust and has developed his stealth to the level where he can regularly ambush some of the most alert creatures in existence, Avernite prey animals. A: 15- Sir Pellinore is good enough at organisation to keep himself well supplied and funded. L: 8+10=18- While poorly educated in most ways Sir Pelinore has an deep understanding of the Avernite eco-system, and knows more about the creatures of Avernus then almsot anyone alive. P: 16+16=32- While not incredibly faithful Sir Pellinore has an incredible will that has been able to see him easily resist the more subtle dangers of Avernus. D: 10-3=7- Sir Pellinore spends most of his time alone or with a few apprentices and it shows. C: 18+32=50- Sir Pellinore has spent over three hundred years in the most remote regions of the most deadly deathworld known hunting monsters. There is little that he can not kill and even less that can kill him. Paragon Combat Trait: Hunter of Avernus (+200 to rolls against psychic foes, +100 to rolls against beasts, double damage when ambushing, +200 to disengage attempts)- For centuries Sir Pellinore has hunted some of the most challenging prey on Avernus, and come out alive and usually successful. As such Sir Pellinore has developed a talent for hunting both psykers and beasts that few can approach, and for escaping when the odds are against him. Survivor of the Pink Skies (+2P, +1C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved himself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the First Daemonic Incursion Sir Pellinore has had his faith and combat skills tested. Avernite Bi-centenarian (+6C, +2P, +1I, -2D when dealing with non-Avernites) – Having survived two centuries of life on Avernus Sir Pellinore have proven himself to be an expert warrior, the bearer of a strong will and very alert to danger. Famed Explorer of Avernus (+3M,+6I, +4L, -3D, +12C, +50 to all rolls in the Avernite Wilds, far less likely to die due to wildlife attack)- Sir Pellinore has spent most of the last hundred and fifty years in the wilds of Avernus hunting. In this time ha has traveled though all of the know regions of Avernus and several unexplored regions, including places like the Caverns of Avernus' Spine where even most Avernites fear to tread. The fact that he is still alive demonstrates that he is incredibly skilled at wilderness survival, deadly and lucky. Grandmaster Avernite Hunter (+2M, +2L, +2P, +5I, +5C, +50 to all rolls when hunting, double damge against monstrous creatures and psykers, far less likely to die)- Sir Pellinore is the best hunter on Avernus and has killed an almost bewildering range of creatures, from mighty Tyrant Lizard Alphas to the invisible Bower Birds. He has developed his skills in both stealth and combat to an incredible level to have pulled this off. Hunter of the Questing Beast (+6I, +4L, +3P, +3C)- Sir Pellinore is obsessively hunting the elusive Questing Beast. This hunt has forced him to develop an extensive range of tracking and stealth skills as well as a level of knowledge of the Avernite environment that few outside the Magos Biologis possess. Survivor of the Crimson Skies (+1P, +2C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved himself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the Second Daemonic Incursion Sir Pellinore has had his faith and combat skills tested. Out in the Gilded Skies (+4I, +6P, +3C, +10 to all rolls against daemons, less likely to die)- Sir Pellinore was exploring the regions to the north of Avernus' Spine when the Third Daemonic Incursion hit. Sir Pellinore of Listenoise was born as the third son of the royal family of Listeniose, a world in the north Segmentum Pacificus renowned for its natural beauty. As such he grew up with everything he could imagine and no expectations. Like many nobles in this position he found a hobby to amuse himself, in his case hunting. By the age of twenty he was one of the best hunters on Listenoise and had hunted down every type of prey that could be found on the planet. Several years after that he started to travel to a variety of worlds in the Imperium in order to hunt down more challenging prey. Over the next seven decades he hunted dangerous creatures on dozens of Imperial worlds, including a Catachan Devil and a variety of Tyranid monstrosities. Eighteen years after Avernus was colonised Sir Lellinore of Listenoise came to Avernus in order to hunt its wildlife, since then he has never left. For his first years on Avernus Sir Pellinore seemed little different then any of the other noble hunters who came to Avernus in search of dangerous prey, apart from being more skilled then most. The first sign that he was different occurred eleven years after he arrived when he was left for dead by a creature in Lindon that matched the description of no known Avernite creature. Since then he has attempted to hunt down this creature, often finding evidence of it and even sometimes catching a glimpse. Given that so far no one else has seen the creature and lived and the intensity that he hunts it the creature has been christen the Questing beast. However it is not the hunt for the Questing Beast that sets Sir Pellinore apart from the other hunters of Avernus. Instead it is the fact that he has spent over half of the hundred and fifty years since he has arrived in the wilds, often going beyond the explored regions in his hunt for his elusive prey. Sir Pellinore is credited with the discovery of over fifty species of Avernite creatures, and has provided the only samples of a hundred more. In the years since the fall of the Imperium Sir Pellinore has funded his hunts by selling maps to the Department of Explroation, information about the wildlife the the Adeptus Mechancius and trophies to a range of people. In person Sir Pellinore displays a mix of the exquisite manners of an Imperial Noble and the quietness of an Avernite Explorer, who can often go months without seeing another human. He also displays the constant alertness and readiness to move that only those used to constant danger can develop. Sir Pellinore met his end fighting against Hive Fleet Grábakr on Hvergelmir, where an Alpha Broodlord killed him while he was distracted by killing his third Bio-Titan of the day. While he is gone the memory of the The Hunter of the Questing Beast will never be forgotten, either by the explorers of Avernus, the greatest of whom were once his apprentices, or by the Knights of Hvergelmir, who he was fighting beside in his final hunt. Even now songs about the final hunt of Sir Pellinore of Listenoise are being composed by the Aesir, who are stunned by the skill that allows someone to bring down a Titan on foot, when only their greatest heroes can solo a Titan in a Knight. Category:Characters Category:Avernite Characters